1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to artificial turf, and more particularly to a new artificial turf system and process for installation. Also included is a novel drainage system for artificial turf installations.
2. Background Art
There are several artificial turf systems in the market today. However, these systems include top crowning for water drainage, which causes injuries. In addition, the current rubber infill systems are not liquid absorbent.
Top crowning systems consist of a mount like surface in the middle of the field to allow the water to drain to the sides. A rubber infill or rubber sand infill is usually disposed on the turf material, and a plastic lining is laid underground at an angle to collect water in a centered pipe in order to remove the water build-up. This is typically used in all synthetic grass installations such as sports fields, residential installations, and putting greens.
The prior art methods do not use a natural water drainage system. Normally, under the sports field, the prior art teaches the use of foam to cushion the grass. The reason for the cushion is to protect users from the asphalt layer or plastic lining crowning underneath the turf to run water to the sides where it is collected by pipes. The prior art systems use an all rubber infill that tends to lift upon water build-up, and clump in one area after water drainage. Optionally, they use a sand and rubber infill mix that causes clumping when wet.
Finally, in the prior art systems the sides of the turf material laid on the fields are nailed down to wood. These wood nailers rot, warp, and are vulnerable to insects over several years and weaken on stake inserts, therefore resulting in not holding the grass tightly.